Jurassic Park:Chaos Theories Chapter 3
by JurassicParkChaosTheories
Summary: It is 14 years after the incident on Isla Nublar and 10 years after the events of Site B and San Diego. There were rumors of a small group of people, including Dr Alan Grant, returning to Site B,though they can’t be sustained.


**Chapter 3**

The phone rings and Ian Malcolm picks up, "Hello?" Tim immediately answers Ian, "Ian, it's Tim. I need you come over right away." Tim hangs the phone up and stares at his latest discovery, a Velocirapteryx, a mutated cross breed of Velociraptor and Archaeapteryx.. This was one of the things that was not on InGen's list of dinosaurs, nor was the next image he found. An image of a mutated human with Spinosaurus qualities. "What the hell were the doing on this island?"

An hour later the doorbell rang at Tim's house. The butler ushers Ian to Tim's office, as Ian walks in Tim stands up from the laptop. "Ian. I'm so glad that you could come." Ian smiles at Tim, "How could I turn down a summons from you." Tim chuckles, "It wasn't a summons Ian, but I thought you would want to see this." He spins the laptop around with the images of the mutated dinosaurs. "What the hell is that Tim?" Ian asks. Tim shakes his head, "I don't know Ian, I thought that you might be able to tell me." Ian looks at the images closer, "I have no idea what those….things are." Tim types in Chaos Effect and it brings up the files with those names. "Apparently Ian, InGen was doing some sort of cross breeding project on both dinosaurs and humans, and not just that but these things were done on a separate island from the others." Ian sits down, "Do you mean to tell me that there is another island with dinosaurs on them?" Tim brings up the InGen mainframe and activates the cameras. The screen fills with live feed from the third island, showing dinosaurs roaming around, flying around, and sulking around. Then suddenly one of the cameras goes dead. "Yes, and apparently some of them are aggressive." Ian rubs his chin, ghost white from the new developments. "Tim, who else knows about this?" Tim sits down on the edge of the desk. "No, nobody else knows. But Alan is on his way out here from Florida." Ian sits up in his chair, "What's Alan coming out here for?" Tim answers, "Grandpa left him 30,000 dollars for his dig fund." Ian nodded, "When should he be here?" Tim looks down at his watch, "Actually he should be at the Orlando airport right now."

Trevor and Alan had just passed through the security checkpoint at the airport. They made their way towards their terminal. "I hate airports, how bout you Trevor?" asked Alan. Trevor is pulling his bag behind when someone kicks it, "Ya know Dr. Grant, I'm beginning to feel the same way." Alan finds two seats and takes his, making room for Trevor. Trevor takes his seat and opens his bag. He pulls out his laptop and boots it up. He uses his wireless internet and checks his e-mail. Alan leans over and the computer screen twitches, "What was that?" Trevor asks. Alan chuckles and sits back into his sit, "Computers don't like me." The airport attendant announces that the flight to San Diego is now boarding. Alan stands up, "Come on Trevor, you'll have enough time on the place to play with your computer." Trevor closes his laptop and tucks it under one arm as they load into the plane. Not long after they settle into the plane they get cleared for take off. The plane jettisons down the runway and lifts off into the air, moments later they begin their climb into the sky.

The Land Rover containing Jack Snape and Clyde Brewster pull up to a large complex. The driver swipes his card at the gate terminal, Jack looks up at the large BioSyn logo hanging above them. "Clyde, what exactly is BioSyn?" asks Jack. Clyde turns in his seat to face Jack, "BioSyn is one of the leading genetics company in the world." The gate to the complex begins to open and inside is various expedition vehicles spread around the complex. The driver brings the Rover through the gate and brings it to a stop beside another Rover. "This is your stop Mr. Snape. Go inside the building, take a left at the first corridor and go into the third door on your right. Lewis will meet you there." Jack jumps out the back of the vehicle with bag in hand, "So I take it that you won't be joining me." Clyde shakes his head, "No I won't. My job is done, I'm on my way back to the United States. I'll catch you later…that is if you come back in one piece." The Rover speeds off leaving Jack to wonder what that last comment was about. Jack enters the building and follows Clyde's directions. He opens the door and is greeted with three other hunters sitting scattered through out the room. The bald headed chap chuckles a little, "Guess you're here to see Lewis Dodgeson too, huh?" Jack nodded, and adds "Yea, what about you baldy?" The bald guy jumps up with his knife drawn, the other two hunters get in between the two fellows. The hunter wearing a wide brimmed hat responds with a think Australian accent, "Calm down mates. If we all were asked here by Mr. Dodgeson to hunt giant lizards, then one can only assume we will be working together. Now my name's Max, most people call me Wild Boar. Now what are your names?" Jack collects himself, "The name's Jack Snape." followed by baldy, "Call me Skinner." The last one dressed in camo with a right artificial arm and a left artificial leg stands, "They call me Scrap…Scrap Davis." The door to the room opens once again and Lewis Dodgeson enters the room. "Gentlemen, now that the introductions are over, please have a seat. It's time to talk business." The hunters take their seats as Lewis makes his way to the front of the room. "Now gentlemen, you all will be working together. Have you ever heard of a company called InGen? Well to make that long story short, InGen created genetically cloned dinosaurs using amber. They then built and island 207 miles from here dubbed Jurassic Park. Something happened at that island and not only did people die but the dinosaurs died as well, among those people was a gentleman that was bringing me all of the embryos from InGen. Then Site B came out of nowhere, another island with dinosaurs on it, apparently InGen used this to manufacture the dinosaurs and then transported them to Isla Nublar aka Jurassic Park. Then last week the head of InGen, John Hammond, died. The leadership of the company was passed to his grandson. His grandson has been e-mailing documents to an outsider. We have intercepted the documents and have learned there is another island with dinosaurs on them. But these are not normal dinosaurs, these have been mutated by InGen. Through these documents we have also learned that the island is ran on geothermal energy, and the majority of the island's systems are still running, including the embryo holding chambers. I want those embryos and some live specimen. I have already deposited the initial 25 million in your accounts, bring me the embryos and the live specimen and I will deposit another 50 million. Is it a deal?" The hunters look around at each other and all answer in unison, "Hell ya." Then Jack Snape stands up. "Wait a minute, I remember reading the news about this. These things are dangerous, what's gonna protect us from these things?" Lewis looks at him with respect in his eyes then answers, "Good point Mr. Snape. BioSyn has engineered special vehicles for you expedition. They are waiting at the helipad with all of you equipment."


End file.
